Changing their Fate?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: If Grissom knew the fate of his relationship with Sara before it happened, would he change it or still let it slip away? Two-Shot. Set in before season 10. GSR.
1. A Dream or reality?

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters

Summary: If Grissom knew the fate of his relationship with Sara before it happened, would he change it or still let it slip away? Two-Shot. Set in before season 10. GSR.

AN: Hey GSR fans, it has been a few months, I know, but I'm back with a new story. Unfortunately it is a short one, but I'll have a longer one up soon.

Title: Changing their Fate?  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Subtle hints to a few episodes from 10-13  
Time-line: Seasons 10-13  
Warnings: Implied adult Behavior, a few questionable words  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Ecklie (Mention Only)

* * *

Changing their Fate?

Chapter 1: A Dream or reality?

_August 2009_

_That evening Sara and Grissom were getting ready for bed, and after they crawled under the covers and were settled, she cleared her throat and said. "So I received an interesting phone call while you were out walking Hank earlier."_

_He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "Yeah? Who was it?"_

_She looked down at her hands before looking over at him again. "Ecklie."_

_His look changed from curiosity to shock. "Ecklie? What did he want?"_

_"He wanted to know if I could come back to the nightshift temporarily, it seams the team is short staffed and they don't have the time to train anybody new at the moment."_

_"So what did you say?"_

_She gives him a little smile and replied. "Well, I said I would have to talk to you of course."_

_He could see something in her eyes as he asked. "And this is something you want to do?"_

_"It would be nice to work with the team again."_

_"And it gives you something to do again." Sara was about to open her mouth, but he puts a finger to her lips and stopped her, then continued as he cups her cheek. "You felt fine taking time away from being a CSI, but the drive to do it again is still in you, you're not as ready to let it go as you thought you were. I understand, and if you want to do it, go ahead."_

_"You sure? You'll be ok with that?"_

_He nodded with a small smile. "I'll miss you like crazy, that's for sure, but yeah, I'll be ok. Besides, it is only for a little bit, right?"_

_She smiled with a nod. "Yeah." Then she brings her arms around him for a hug. "Thank you Griss, I love you and I'll miss you too."_

_While he had his arms around her, he replied back. "I love you too, honey."_

_They knew they were going to miss one another fiercely, but they also knew that their love for one another could handle this, right?_

* * *

_September 2009_

_Before Grissom left his apartment to go teach for the day, he picked up his phone and hits speed dial number one, then waited while it rang._

_A few seconds later, he hears that wonderful voice. "Sidle."_

_He smirked. "I thought you were Mrs. Grissom now?"_

_He could imagine her smiling as she replied. "Oh, I'm very much a Mrs. Grissom now, but for work purposes I'm still Sara Sidle." He nodded in understanding as she continued. "Thank you for my birthday plant, it is beautiful."_

_"You're welcome sweetheart." Then he sighed before continuing. "I'm just sorry that we couldn't find the time to celebrate your birthday together."_

_"There is always video chatting, I know it isn't the same, but it is better than nothing, right?"_

_"Right, and it's a date, I love you."_

_"I love you too, enjoy your day."_

_"Alright, and be safe on your shift."_

_"You got it, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_He hung up with a soft sigh, still clinging on to the notion that this distance between them was just temporary._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts when he receives a lick on his hand from Hank and a bark._

_Grissom smiled as he looked down at his dog. "Alright, Let's get you taken care of so I can go to work." Before he gave Hank a pet and got up from the couch._

* * *

_December 2009_

_They had a wonderful Christmas day, ending it in a very tender and passionate way._

_As the covers were over them with their legs intertwined, and while they were laying face to face in bed, he cups her cheek with a smile. "I could never get tired of this face, I missed you so much."_

_She nodded with a smile. "I did too."_

_They've been saying that to each other since he picked her up from the airport three days ago._

_While he continued to look in her eyes, he sighed. "But you want to continue to stay with the team?" He had been getting that vibe since she's been here._

_She swallowed with tears in her eyes. "I do, you're right that drive of being a CSI is still in me, I love you Griss, you have to know that, but..."_

_Grissom cuts her off. "I understand that feeling, you aren't ready to let go yet, so that's ok."_

_"You sure?"_

_He nodded as he leaned forward and kisses her on the forehead before bringing her in his arms. "I'm sure, I love you too."_

_They fell asleep not long after they were settled in each other's arms, and when they woke up the next morning they spent as much time as they could together, wanting to savior every minute until the next time they see one another._

* * *

_April 2010_

_Grissom smiled and Hank barked as the front door opened and a smiling Sara was in front of them, then she kneeled down and was getting a lot of love from an excited Hank, which made Grissom chuckle. "I see your priorities are straight, greet the dog first then your husband."_

_She chuckled while letting Hank practically knock her over, then after petting him a few more times while trying to settle him down, she stands back up, wraps her arms around her husband's neck and said with love in her voice. "I'm sorry, maybe I can make it up to you."_

_Before he could say anything her lips were on his for a passionate kiss._

_When they pulled back breathlessly they put their foreheads together to catch their breaths, and after they do, he clears his throat and said with a smirk. "Yeah and have the neighbors call the police on us in the process."_

_She chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh please, we can be a lot more scandalous than that."_

_She raised her eyebrow, and he shook his head with a chuckle. "As tempting as that offer is, I don't think I want to spend our precious time in jail, thank you very much."_

_He was spending a week with her in Vegas while he was off for spring break._

_She nodded with a smile as she played with his hair in the back. "I agree, it is very precious these days."_

_After another loving smile, she pulls back before stepping to the side, allowing him and Hank entrance to the house._

_Once they were in and the door was closed, they released Hank from his leash so he could roam around inside, then as Grissom was walking to the bedroom with his suite case, Sara asked if he wanted a drink, which he politely requested water._

_When he came back into the living room they sat down on the couch, and after she handed him the bottle, they took a sip of their water before swallowing it, then he cleared his throat and said. "I have news."_

_"Oh? And what is it?"_

_"I've gotten an offer to go traveling again at the end of the school year."_

_This time when she said oh it was with a little less excitement._

_"What's wrong? You don't think I should do it?"_

_Sara sighed as she cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I don't want to hold you back on something you want to do, it just seems like the time we spend with one another is getting shorter each time, and that is with you in one place. Now with you traveling, it is going to be a lot harder."_

_He takes her hand from his cheek, kissed it while looking into her eyes. "Then we'll try harder, we can make this work."_

_She hadn't seen his eyes this excited in a while, outside of seeing her every visit, so she gives him a little smile and replied. "Ok, we'll try harder."_

_He smiled, then kisses her on the lips softly before bringing her in his arms. "Thank you Sara, I love you."_

_She closed her eyes as she held on to him. "I love you too, so much."_

_In a relationship they both knew that they should support one another on things the other wanted to do, and even though it will be harder now for them, they still wanted this to work._

* * *

_August 2010_

_Grissom picks up his ringing phone from his pocket and answered it like he's done for a long time. "Grissom."_

_"Hi."_

_He smiled and replied. "Hi Honey, so what do I owe this call for?" When he heard her sigh, his heart broke a little. "You aren't going to make it, are you?"_

_They were going to meet one another in Paris for his birthday in a few days, or at least that was the plan._

_"I'm sorry Griss, but..."_

_He sighed a little and replied. "A case I know. Hey, there is always next month for your birthday, right?" He heard her sniffling on the other line. "Don't cry, honey, I know it's been a few months for us, but everything will be ok."_

_After a few more sniffles she replied. "I know, I just really miss you."_

_"I miss you too. How's Hank?"_

_Since he's been traveling they thought it was best if Hank had stayed with Sara, plus it gave her company when he wasn't around._

_He hears barking on the other end of the phone and they chuckled before Sara replied. "He misses his daddy."_

_He smiled and replied. "I miss him too." He paused then finished."Listen I better let you go, but know that I love you and plan for next month, ok? It is happening, even if I have to call every criminal in Vegas to tell them to stop at least for a weekend, I would ask for forever but I don't think it would happen."_

_Sara does a small chuckle again. "That would be nice, and yes, I'll see you next month, nothing is stopping me from getting to you."_

_"Alright, Bye."_

_"Bye Griss, Love you too."_

_After hanging up with his wife, he called and canceled his flight to Paris, which wasn't the first time he had to cancel a flight and more than likely won't be the last._

* * *

_May 2011_

_After having that long awaited dinner with his mother and wife, they took his mother home and headed for their home, looking forward to having an evening without any interruptions since Catherine was nice enough to take care of Hank for the night._

_Once they made it inside the house hand in hand, they release hands so she could go change while he locked up the house before walking toward the bedroom, and once he was in the doorway he watched her take off her watch and undo her hair, then right before she started going for the clasp of the necklace she was wearing, he walked further in the room, saying. "Wait, I'll do that." She smiled as she removed her hands and watched him walk up to her through the mirror._

_As he slowly took the necklace off, they looked into each other's eyes through the mirror, then he moved forward so he was looking over her shoulder so he could place the necklace on the dresser, then he moved back enough so his lips could touch her cheek in a soft, slow kiss. She closed her eyes as the feeling of electricity ran through her, and after kissing her neck, she turned around and looked at him as she cupped his cheek, both their eyes were saying exactly what they wanted, and in the next moment, they couldn't stop, they started kissing passionately._

_After a few minutes they pulled back and he started kissing her neck again while she was gasping for breath._

_When he pulled back again, they looked into each other's eyes again and he asked in a low voice. "How long has it been?"_

_She couldn't even begin to count the months it has been since they were alone like this, and math wasn't on her mind at the moment, so she shook her head while bringing him closer to her and whispering. "Too long." Before bringing her lips to his, both not thinking, just doing and being together in a way they hadn't been in a while and still felt like it was the first time._

_Later, and after they let their breathing slow down, were wrapped in their blankets and in each other's arms, he kissed her forehead before whispering against it. "You're right, it has definitely been too long."_

_She smiled as she placed her hand on the spot of where his heart was as he pulled back to lay the back of his head on the pillows, then after a few seconds of silence, and while she ran her thumb up and down, she spoke. "It doesn't have to be that long again."_

_Grissom sighed and said. "This is about me coming to Vegas permanently, isn't it?"_

_This time she sighed as she made sure the blankets were around her before moving her head off his chest and speaking in a soft, yet hard tone. "I just thought that seeing my husband more than a couple days every three or six months would be nice, forgive me for thinking that." Then she moved away from him before laying down so her back was toward him._

_Grissom closed his eyes before opening them back up and moving so he was closer to her, then he whispered without touching her. "I'm sorry Sara, it would be nice seeing you ever day again too, but I'm just not ready to come back yet, and I know that you aren't ready to leave the lab again, are you?"_

_She paused so she could take a moment before answering. "No, and I can't except you to stop doing what you want to do, if I can't do the same, I'm sorry too." She then turned around in bed so she was facing him again._

_When he looked down at her, he slowly moved his hand to her cheek, then she took his hand and placed it on her cheek for him, needing his touch again._

_He ran his thumb up and down while looking into her sad eyes. "Maybe I can find a way to work something out, like having longer breaks in between every assignment and ask for less of them during a year."_

_"Really?"_

_He nodded, then sighed and replied. "But it could come at cost."_

_She seemed to understand. "Possibly longer cases."_

_"Yeah."_

_"But you would get more time, like weeks, maybe a month in between the cases?"_

_He nodded again. "Yeah."_

_"Then see if it can be done."_

_"You sure?"_

_If she couldn't have him everyday yet, then she'll take what she could get, so she nodded. "Yeah." Before she took his hand off her cheek and kissed the top of it before looking into his blue eyes. "I'm just tried of feeling like we are rushing every time we see one another because we only have two or three days. I want to enjoy the little stuff with you again, I want to feel connected like we use to, not just with the physical stuff."_

_Grissom nodded and replied softly. "Me too."_

_It had always been more than physical between them, but it seemed like every visit there wasn't enough time to just cuddle or talk or take their time walking in the park. Yeah they had been talking and video chatting more than seeing one another lately, but it was different when they were in the same room holding one another, especially when one of them was upset and wanted to comfort the other with their touch or light kisses on the head, cheek or forehead._

_As he lays down on his side, she scoots closer to him while placing his arm around her waist, then once she was close to his chest, she kissed the spot where his heart was and said something against his skin, but it was muffled._

_He smiled, knowing what she said but wanted to hear it louder. "What?" She did it again and he repeated. "What? I can't hear you."_

_She smiled as she leaned back, knowing that he was just messing with her, then replied in a louder voice. "I love you Gilbert Grissom." Despite how hard it was being apart from him for long periods of time, her heart was still his and she still loved him with everything she had._

_He smiled and replied. "I love you too Sara Grissom, or should I say Sara Sidle when she's at work." She chuckled as she moved her head back into his chest while he held her to him, then after kissing her head, they laid there in silence until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

* * *

_December 2012_

_After finding a moment of peace, he stepped into his sleeping quarters and grabbed his phone from his pocket._

_He had turned it off while he was out working, so when he turned it on he saw that he had missed 3 calls, all from his wife, but only one voicemail._

_He took a breath before getting to his voicemail, and when he placed the phone up to his ear, he heard her sniffle a few times before her sad voice came on. "Hi Gil, I don't mean to sound like I'm giving you an ultimatum or pushing you in a corner, but I don't think I can do this anymore. I could handle it in the beginning, you know, but it has been getting harder and harder each month we are apart. I wish I was stronger for you because I know how much you love your work, and to chose between us, isn't right, I know. I'm so sorry..." He heard her crying as she hung up the phone and it broke his heart while he walked over to his cot in a daze._

_He took a deep, painful sigh as he sat down and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe that things had gotten this bad between them, and in his heart he knew what the answer was and what he needed to do to make things right. But the insecurity part, the part he thought he had pushed aside the moment he let Sara fully into his heart, came roaring back with a vengeance and told him what he had always suspected, he just wasn't good enough for her and he knew what he had to do, even though his heart was telling him that was a big mistake._

* * *

_January 2013_

_After weeks of consideration, he knew that this had to be the only way for Sara to be happy again, so after what seemed like playing phone tag for days, he had finally gotten through._

_"Hello."_

_He replied with a very heavy heart. "You've been hard to get a hold of."_

_"Yeah. Um. I'm sorry. How are you?"_

_"I'm ok. Is, Uh... now a good time?"_

_"Yeah."_

_He clears his throat and said. "Listen, I know that you have been hurting for a while now, and I feel completely awful that I had a part in that." He cleared his throat again before he finished. "And there is no easy way for me to say this, but I believe it is in your best interest if you move on from me, we should breakup."_

_...Breakup_

_...Breakup_

_...Breakup_

Grissom opens his eyes and sits up in bed screaming. "No!" Before breathing really heavily with his heart pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears.

He was still so shaken with the end of his dream that he jumped at the sound of her voice and when her arms touched his bare shoulder. Then when he looked over at her it was almost like he was surprised she was there next to him wearing one of his older shirts that she had adopted. "Sara?"

She gives him a lazy smile as she moved her hand from his shoulder to cup his bearded cheek. "Who else would it be?" Then she looked at him with concern when his eyes looked very frighten about something, which considering he woke up screaming, she figured it wasn't a very pleasant dream, plus his forehead was covered in sweat.

Sara was about to speak when he swiftly moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, afraid that if he let her go she'll disappear. She was surprised at the strength of his hug but something about his dream had really affected him so she wasn't complaining, instead, she just wrapped her arms around him and ran her hand up and down his back while whispering comforting words.

After a few minutes he eased his hold on her, but still had her in his arms. "What's the date?"

She pulls back a little, looking at him very confused. "Excuse me?"

"Please, what's the date today?"

Still trying to wake herself up from being half asleep and worried about him, she replied. "Uhhhh, August 16."

"The year?"

"2009."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and placed his head on her shoulder.

She turned her head and kissed his temple before whispering while running her hand up and down his back. "What's going on? What happened in your dream?"

He then sniffled before he said in a soft voice. "Something terrible, unimaginable."

She took a few more seconds to let him calm down a little more, then she pulled back as she moved his head off her shoulder so she could cup both of his cheeks and look into his eyes, which this time the frightening look that he was showing a few minutes ago was gone, but now she saw nothing but pain, and it broke her heart, so she spoke softly. "Well I got that, you want to tell me about it?"

"I uhhh." He cleared his throat and asked. "Can we lay down? I want to hold you in my arms."

She smiled with a nod. "Of course."

After they laid down so they were face to face with his arms wrapped around her waist, he took a few more seconds before replying. "It all started with you getting a call from Ecklie."

She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Ecklie? Why would he be calling me?"

"He wanted you to come and work with the team until they found the time to train somebody else because they were short staffed."

"Ok, then what happened?"

"You accepted and I stayed here before I started traveling again. We promised we would make it work, which we did for a bit, but it got so bad that...that..."

Grissom stopped while he started to have tears in his eyes, which he wasn't really known for that, and that got her even more worried so she cupped his cheek again and said soothingly. "That what?"

He sniffled before replying. "That you were hurting and I let you go just like that, without even fighting for you. Like the time that we spent together meant nothing and I was over it." He shakes his head and replied softly while still looking into her eyes. "I don't understand, after so long on wanting to be with you, why would I do that? It isn't right."

As she saw a tear go down his cheek she wiped it away and asked. "What did I do after you let me go?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't know, I woke up. But the way things were going it looked kind of bleak."

When he looked down she kept running her thumb up and down his cheek as she replied. "I don't know what I would have done in your dream, but the real me, the one that is right here in front of you, wouldn't have let you just give up on us " He looked into her eyes again as she continued with determination in them and a loving smile. "It took us too long to get here to just let it slip away like that. Besides, I fought like hell to get you, do you really think I wouldn't fight like hell to keep you, that I wouldn't do whatever is necessary to keep us together?" He gave her the first smile she had seen since he had woken up as she finished with emotion in her voice. "I love you Griss, and the day that we said our wedding vows and made that promise 'till death do us part' I meant that, and nothing, I mean absolutely nothing is ever going to break us up, we are bonded for life now, you hear me?"

As he continued to look into her eyes he nodded. "Yeah, I hear you."

She smiled as she moved his face closer to her. "Good."

When their lips touched it started out very light, then as it grew he ended up above her, and after a few more heated minutes, they pull back breathlessly as they opened their eyes, then after he catches his breath, he whispered. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off knowing that he needed her, and she was more than happy to give him that. "I know Griss, it's ok."

He gives her a loving smile and he whispered again. "I love you Sara, 'till death do us part.'"

While love was reflecting in their eyes he leaned down and kissed her softly, which she responded just a softly before their kisses became more passionate again, both just wanting to get that nightmare out of his head.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, there is one more chapter. Please review.


	2. Their true path

AN: Thank you for the reviews, it's nice to know that I still have people reading my stories even with the long break between my last story. Now here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Their true path

One week later

As Grissom was walking out of the bedroom and heading toward the living room, he heard the ending of Sara's conversation on the phone. "You too, bye."

Then he asked as she placed her phone on the coffee table. "Who was that?"

She gave him a little smile as she stood up from the couch with her empty tea glass. "Nobody...so you ready to go out for dinner?" Before walking toward the kitchen.

Grissom followed Sara in the kitchen and asked again. "Who was it Sara?"

Sara sighed after putting her glass in the sink, and knowing he wasn't going to give up asking, she replied as she turned around so she was facing him. "Ok, now don't freak out, but that was Ecklie."

Ever since he had told her his dream she knew he was a little on edge whenever she had a phone call, he was doing better as the days went by, but she could bet it was still in the back of his mind.

He looked at her wide-eyed and asked. "And I don't even have to ask, do I?"

Sara shook her head. "Just like your dream, he wanted me to come to Vegas." Grissom swallowed as Sara continued to speak while she walked up to him. "But you have nothing to worry about because I said no."

She gives him a small smile as she walked by him, but he took her wrist softly and turned them around so they were looking at one another again, then he asked. "Why?"

She cups his cheek and replied. "Isn't it obvious? I choose you over taking a job that's going to keep us an ocean and miles apart, knowing in the end what it could do to us. Of course it was just a dream, but why risk it, you know."

After he surprised her in Costa Rica, and once they were married, they spent countless months traveling to some very exotic places, but now they've been settled in Paris the last five months and he had been teaching for three of those before the summer vacation.

He really looked into her eyes and noticed something, just like in his dream, so he replied as he placed his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek. "At the expense of your happiness though."

She really enjoyed their travels, but when he decided he wanted to settle here, she didn't mind, she was just getting kind of board being a housewife. It just wasn't a role she ever envisioned being in. She didn't mind being married to him, it was staying at home that was getting to her, and Grissom could see it more and more every day.

Sara was about to talk, but he placed a finger to her lips and stopped her, then he gave her a little smile and said. "Take it, call him back and take the offer."

She looked at him a little surprised and whispered. "What about your dre..."

Once again Grissom cuts her off as he used his other hand to cup her cheek. "Do you know the best thing about living in real life and not in a dream?" Before she could reply he continued. "You have more control on what you want to do, so get your phone, call him back and tell him you accept."

As she searched his eyes, she asked softly. "You sure?"

"Do you trust me?"

Not even hesitating, she smiled bigger. "With my life."

He smiled a little bigger. "Then call."

She nodded, then after a kiss on the lips, they removed their hands from one another before she turned and walked to the coffee table so she could grab her phone, while he watched her every move. And as she was on the phone taking Ecklie's offer, Grissom could see a little sparkle back in her eyes at the prospect of working with the team again.

* * *

Four months later

The moment Sara saw one of the airport employees open the gate for the plane to unload, she stood up from her seat and waited for the passengers to come out into the airport, and when they did, her eyes scanned everybody while her heart was beating for the one person she wanted/needed to see, then in the middle of the pack, her eyes finally saw him, which his eyes didn't take long to connect with hers, then they just smiled at each other while he moved a little closer with every step he took.

When no one was in front of him she took the remaining steps that kept them apart and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

He wrapped his free arm around her as she sniffled and whispered. "This is the last time we are doing this, right?"

He turned his head so he could kiss her temple and replied. "Yes Sara, I'm here to stay."

After Sara took the job at the lab, and when two months went by and he knew that the dream that he had that August morning was taken shape before his eyes, he made the decision to move back to Vegas to be with her.

Of course he couldn't just pack up and leave because he had responsibilities as a teacher so he sent in his resignation and warned them that they needed to find a new teacher by the New Year because he was leaving and there was no exceptions about it, not even the raise they said they would give him would keep him away from her, so this was the last time either of them was going to be going back and forth from Paris to Vegas or vise versa, or at least alone, they would never rule out visiting there again as long as they were together.

She sighed in relief, then after holding him for a few minutes in silence, she pulls back and looks into his eyes. "And you sure you are happy with this?"

When she had left Vegas the last time before she ended up in Costa Rica, she honestly didn't think she could come back to live here, but when she took the job offer from Ecklie and it ended up being permanent, it felt different this time. She felt less broken than she did when she came here before, and she knew a lot of that was because of the peace she had felt knowing that Grissom was hers forever. Now she just wanted him to be sure of this move.

Grissom smiled with his eyes sparkling. "As long as I'm with you and you are happy, which I see that you are, then I don't care were I live. I can teach here just as well as over there."

She cupped his cheek with one hand while keeping the other around his neck, not wanting to let go of him just yet. "And lot of my happiness has to do with you. You know that, right?"

"I do." He leans forward and pecks her on the lips, then pulls back and finished. "Besides, I promised the Dean at UNLV I would do some teaching there, I think he would be disappointed if I walked away from my commitment."

The last time he was here he talked to the Dean and he said that they would be happy to find him a spot. It wasn't going to be a full time job right now, but that could change in the new school year, and if the full time job doesn't pan out, there was plenty of other options he could do, just as long as it doesn't keep him too long away from his wife.

She ran her thumb up and down his bearded cheek. "Him and the school won't be the only ones."

He smiled a little bigger, knowing there was more behind that response. "It won't happen Sara, I'll never intentionally walk away from the commitment I have made to you, I love you too much to do that."

"Good to know, and I love you too." She then smiled with her eyes sparkling brighter than he's ever seen before, before pecking him on the lips, and when she pulled back she finally removed her hands off of him, but only long enough so she could slip her left hand into his free one. "Now let's go home, there is somebody who misses their daddy."

Grissom chuckled as they started walking hand in hand. "I missed Hank too."

They were beaming as they heading for the exit of the airport, ready to change the path of his nightmare into a reality that they knew was more true to themselves because they love each other, and a love like theirs shouldn't be wasted by being apart.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Like I said in the first chapter I will have another, hopefully, longer GSR story posted soon, so hope you are on the look out.  
Enjoy your weekend.


End file.
